


Breakfast in Bed

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan decides to surprise his favorite wife by having some breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine that was originally posted on Tumblr that I am now moving here. I hope you enjoy <3

It had been so long since you had gotten a decent night’s sleep. Typically, you slept on your own in a section of Sanctuary specially reserved for Negan’s wives. Negan wasn’t one to share his bed so you and the other girls slept alone in your own rooms. It was a solid deal, though it was a bit lonely when he left to go to his own room for the night.

However, a few weeks back Negan started to make passing comments that you were his favorite wife. You had brushed it off as Negan’s usual flirting, but he put his money where his mouth was when he started giving you special privileges. One of these privileges was being allowed to sleep in his bed for the night if he was in a good mood. You could say that you made it your mission to keep him happy whenever you had the chance.

Your mind was still drifting in dreamland, exhausted from the rough play you and Negan had engaged in last night. As your head burrowed deeper under the satin sheets, you remembered how his long fingers had gripped your hips like his life depended on it. His chest had brushed against your arching back as he relentlessly thrusted inside you, barely giving you a chance to register the onslaught of pleasure. The tickling feeling running down your belly as he had…

Wait, you didn’t remember that. Your eyes scrunched as the tickling feeling became more urgent. With a sharp inhale, you slowly opened your eyes as you tried to adjust to the morning rays peeking through the window.

Even through your blurred vision you saw Negan’s head hovering just above your stomach as he planted soft kisses against your skin. His bare chest was pressed down on your lower half to keep you from moving anywhere. You were still naked from last night and you felt rather vulnerable with your sex just inches away from his wandering mouth.

You whimpered softly and tried to adjust yourself into a more comfortable position. Negan’s gaze flicked up to look at you, his mouth curled into his signature smirk. His salt and pepper stubble was just barely touching your skin but you could still feel the light touches brush against you.

“Good morning gorgeous,” was all he said before planting another kiss just above your belly button.

“What are you doing?” you mumbled as you went to swipe the sleep out of your eyes. “It’s early.”

Negan chuckled, his hand reaching up to run his hands over your collarbone. You relaxed against his hand, letting him massage the crook of your neck. Your eyes had just begun to flutter closed when he said “It’s never too fucking early to have a little breakfast in bed.”

Your eyes snapped open and felt your cheeks redden as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. He never failed to come up with a smart ass quip, even when he was focused on making you weak at the knees.

“Didn’t your mother teach you to not eat in bed?” you asked. In any other instance you might’ve had a better comeback for his dirty talk, but your mind was still focused on sleep. Your body was fully awake though, your sex already aching to feel his hot breath tease it.

Negan planted a few more kisses down your torso before stopping at the tops of your thighs. “Do I fucking look like a man who does what he’s told?” he asked before focusing again on your body.

You watched as he gripped your thighs and parted them, exposing yourself to him even further. Your small hands curled around his fingers as you watched his stubble brush torturously across your inner thighs. He was so close to your sweet spot but was taking his sweet time before giving you what you needed.

His chocolate colored eyes bore into you as he sucked your skin between his teeth, looking to make sure you were watching everything he did to you. You would have clamped your legs around his head if he wasn’t holding you down. Even with his lean frame, he could easily pin your writhing body no matter how frantically you squirmed.

He let go of your skin with a popping sound, his hickey already starting to appear like a stamp of approval. As his mouth began to slowly make its way to your sex, you lifted your hips up just as far as Negan would let you.

He held his mouth right above you, enjoying your soft whimpers of anticipation before the real fun began. As his hot breath began to send shudders up your spine, his mouth parted and you saw his perfect white teeth gleam back at you.

“My oh fucking my, what the fuck do we have here?” he purred, looking over you with amusement. “We haven’t even fucking started and it’s already sopping wet for me! It’s a meal fit for a goddamn king!”

“Stop teasing!” you groaned, your nails clawing into his forearms. He chuckled as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip, which only fueled your need for his tongue to be buried inside you right this second.

“Sorry darling. I’ve always been told that I need to stop playing with my fucking food.” He winked at you. “Bad habits die hard.”

Just as you were about to protest, his tongue brushed up your pussy lips, just barely parting them. He took his time, making sure every inch of you was slick with his saliva. Your toes began to curl as his tongue began to slowly part your folds with long tantalizing strokes.

Your ragged breaths were now starting to fill the room. He shifted his elbow onto your thigh, freeing up his hand to spread your lips wider. He continued to eye fuck you with his gaze even as he pressed against your clit. With every movement of his tongue you felt a fresh jolt of pleasure hit you like a ton of bricks.

In your fit of desire, your hands found a place gripping your breasts. Your fingers began to tease your nipples, kneading them in your tight grip. This wasn’t missed by Negan, whose soft chuckle vibrated against your clit. You bit your lip to try to stifle a moan at the new sensation.

“God damn doll, what a fucking sight!” Negan panted before placing another kiss on your clit. “And I thought I was the only one who couldn’t keep my hands off those tits! Bet you wish it was my hands, huh?”

You nodded, trying to position yourself closer to his mouth so he could continue what he started. Instead, he kept talking, “Oh baby, I know you’re just wishing it was my huge fucking hands roughing up those nipples. Or are you imagining my mouth sucking on them? Burying my fucking face in those tits while I roll them around on my teeth… oh yeah, don’t even try to pretend that kinky shit doesn’t get you off. I know you well enough to know you get wetter than a slip n’ slide contest in July when I do that shit!”

You yelped at the sudden feeling of his index finger pushing itself into your opening. He immediately curved it inside of you until he hit the right spot, the spot that made you shudder and melt against his touch. He took this as an opportunity to slide another finger in, stroking your inner walls while he watched you wriggle beneath his touch.

You began to feel weak, almost ready to give into your inevitable orgasm. To your dismay Negan decided then to remove his fingers from you. He opened his mouth with a wide grin and deliberately drug his dripping fingers across his tongue while he groaned in approval.

“Fuck me baby doll, you’re so fucking tasty! I could be here all fucking day!”

Before he could say any more, you let out a low whine. “Please…”

“Please, what?” Negan asked, lips curling in a mischievous smile. You both knew what he wanted, but he needed to hear the words on your lips.

“Please Negan, make me cum! I can’t take it anymore!”

Satisfied with your begging, he shut his mouth and went back to you. Instead of latching onto your clit, he moved his tongue to your entrance before pushing it in. Coupled with his thumb running circles over your clit, you were having a hard time keeping your composure. His tongue was so thick, managing to find its way around your nooks and crannies with ease.

Your hands had now become tangled in his hair, still tousled from when you yanked it the night before. He took the light tugs as a sign to pick up the pace and he pressed himself as far inside as he could.

He never took too long to get you off once he got to this point. Unsurprisingly, he got a lot done when he shut up for a few minutes. The tightness in your core was beginning to pull at you, threatening to snap any second.

With one last firm press onto your clit, you let out a sharp gasp into the quiet morning air. The heat that had been building was spilling out of you just as quickly as it arrived. Your mouth was open in a silent scream, your hands tangled in his hair as you tried to press him closer to your body.

After a few moments, you were able to breathe again, trying to catch yourself from sounding like an animal in heat. Your head was swimming with stars from squeezing your eyes shut so tightly.

Once you felt rooted back on earth, your eyes fluttered open to look at Negan. He looked so pleased with himself, having lapped up most of your juices. He smirked as he wiped his chin, where more than a bit of your sticky residue was left on his beard. His tongue drug across his lips in an over exaggerated fashion. His head was resting between your thighs as he looked up at you with his usual cocky grin.

“You should cook for me more often, doll,” he said.

You couldn’t help the stream of giggles that left your lips, followed closely by his low chuckles. The two of you lay there for a moment longer before Negan pushed himself up and detangled himself from your limbs. As he slid off the bed, he gave you a wink before picking up his discarded clothes from the night before.

“We better get a move on, otherwise we might have some unexpected visitors demanding to know why I’m playing favorites,” he said, smiling down at you. “Give yourself a minute to recover from my thick fucking tongue and meet us downstairs. I’ll cover for ya.”

As the door clicked behind him, you curled onto your side and sighed. You brushed your face against the satin sheets before stretching your arms above your head and yawning. You might have felt a bit better if you could wake up to Negan by your side every morning, but there was something thrilling about knowing you were his special girl, the only one he’d allow himself to let his guard down around. You may have had to share him, but the two of you shared these moments, and you were perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash if you want to keep up with me :D


End file.
